


Blue Present

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kise's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: Kasamatsu didn't know buying a gift for Kise would be that hard. He didn't know that it would take hours, and struggles and embarrassment.If he knew, he might have given up. But he didn't. And well......It was kind of worth it.





	Blue Present

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as nearly as good as I would have liked it to, but well... There you have some flustered and very considerate Yukio. Just a little something for Kichan's bday.  
> My first attempt on writing this pairing. Hope it's not so bad. ^^" Thanks for giving it a try!

_Too formal. Too girly. Oh, this one would suit him. Hell, too expensive._

He stopped in front of a florist shop and felt the urge to kick that guy’s butt. Since they weren’t meeting in less than an hour, though, that urge would have to be postponed.

_Remind me of why I am even considering this again?_

Yukio wanted to smack himself in the head as he walked past the glass doors.

“Welcome, sir,” a young woman, who was probably not much older than him, greeted. “May I help you?”

On a scale from 1–10, how obvious was it that he was desperate? Probably, eight. Because, of course, he wouldn’t admit he was absolutely desperate.

How to buy a present for the idiot you call your boyfriend when he’s a flashy, pain in the ass model who is certainly getting a mountain of gifts from his annoying fangirls? Yukio didn’t want his to be just another gift. He wasn’t spending his economies with that brat only to get a “thanks, senpai! This is gonna be the favorite one from my collection!”

Geez, he would kick the soul out of that idiot’s body if that happened.

_And how is getting him flowers any guaranteed to be a special and unique gift? At this rate, he’s probably able to open his own florist shop._

He could envision the horde of squealing girls camping in front of Kise’s house, eager to shower him with gifts and cards and stuff. A vein twitched in his forehead as he pictured that blonde’s maddening smile.

He sighed and tried not to look as grumpy as he felt when he responded, “Thanks. I’m looking for a… birthday present.”

The florist’s eyes brightened. “Oh! We have wonderful arrangements. Do you have anything specific in mind, sir? Does the person you are buying the gift for like any flower in particular?”

_How would I know? That guy gets all enthusiastic whenever he gets anything._

“Er… Not that I am aware of.” He scratched his neck. “Do you have blue flowers or something like that?”

Because well, blue might be special. And if that frivolous idiot used his brains for once in his life, he would get the hint.

With a happy nod, the girl vanished in the back of the shop.

Looking around and breathing in the scent of flowers, Yukio tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to die for being on the verge of doing something as sappy as buying flowers to another guy. Okay, so maybe he was a little desperate. He had wandered down the busy Ikebukuro streets for what felt like hours. By the time he entered that florist shop, he had probably seen a dozen display windows. Damn! He should have made his mind about what he was going to buy before he left home.

Maybe his boyfriend’s stupidity was contagious.

Honestly, he had been feeling much of an idiot ever since he started dating that guy.

Breaking his trail of self-loathing thoughts, the cheerful florist came back just as she had disappeared. She had a quite stunning bouquet on her left hand, while her right hand held a wooden basket which carried a small vase with beautiful light-blue flowers and a white bunny plush with dark blue ears and a matching bow-tie.

As he spotted them, Yukio really felt the strong need to just die.

_I will kill you when your birthday is over, Kise._

His cheeks were suddenly warm, and he coughed as though that would set him free of his embarrassment.

“I would suggest this bouquet of violet-blue lobelias. They need a lot of sunlight and moist soil. If the person you are giving them makes sure they receive as much, they are likely to keep their blooming throughout the summer season”, her voice sounded like happy notes as she explained.

She might as well have been one of his ridiculous fangirls.

“If you are buying them to a significant one,” she went on, a slight blush tinting her cheekbones, “I would then recommend this beautiful set. These are forget-me-nots. They are very easy to handle. All the care they need is a moist soil and partial shade. Overall, they are very self-sufficing flowers.”

The words “significant one” were reverberating in Yukio’s mind, so much so that he barely caught her last words.

“And I’m sure she’s gonna love the plushie!”

The image of a beaming blond holding the plush tight and yelling out of happiness came to his mind and told him she wasn’t wrong at that. Except for the part there was no _she_.

Kise would definitely like a sap gift like that. Which was a good reason enough for him not to buy it.

“I don’t know… I mean, they both look good, it’s just that...”

The florist was staring at him with what looked like puppy eyes.

“How much does each of them cost?”

He wondered who he should blame for going that far.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon.

Kise was late. Half an hour late, which made Yukio’s urge to kick him even stronger.

Also, made him consider throwing that stupid gift out while he still had the time.

The cheerful blonde would come rushing out of the station any time now. At least, that’s what his last text suggested.

“I’m sorry, senpai. I missed a train, but I am heading towards Shinjuku-sanchome now, so I’ll be there in no time. Please, don’t be mad!” The typed words had been followed by a bunch of weird emojis.

Well, mad didn’t even begin to describe the mix of emotions boiling inside of Yukio.

Yes, he was pissed. But that wasn’t surprising when it came to matters related to Kise Ryouta.

He was embarrassed. But then again, this whole dating his junior thing had been making him blush and feel ashamed as he never thought he’d be ever capable of. Which, of course, led him to feel pissed at Kise again.

But also, he was feeling agitated and excited. This would be their first time celebrating anything together. They had been through losses together.

Celebrating a special occasion would be new. And he was sort of looking forward to that.

Which made him feel embarrassed and, therefore, pissed at his boyfriend all over again.

“Senpaaaai!” A few heads turned to the sound of the high-pitched voice that came storming through the noisy street. Kise was puffing as he reached Yukio. “I’m sorry for the wait!”

Out of habit, Yukio scowled. But then, he couldn’t help but to take in the sight in front of him. Kise was as flashy as ever, wearing a pair of skinny denim jeans, a yellow polo shirt and a stylish leather jacket. He had – because of course he would – fancy sunglasses on and his blond locks were a little disheveled. He looked like somebody who came straight from a magazine’s cover, what wait… wasn’t far from being true.

It hit him that Kise was actually gorgeous. And that realization sent a rush of blood to his cheeks.

“Senpai… are you okay?”

A smack to the back of the blond’s head made him yelp.

“That’s mean, Yukio! Today is my birthday, remember?”

“Yeah. That doesn’t give you the right to be late. Do you know how much I had to wait for you?”

“I’m sorry! It’s just that I ran into this fangirl and she wanted me to sign h--...” another smack. “Ouch, why are you so cruel!?”

“I’m not. You’re just annoying.” Yukio sighed. He wasn’t supposed to be that harsh today.

Which reminded him of the gift he had been trying to hide behind his back. He should just give it to that whiny man and get that over with, right? Besides, they were late for their uh… dating plans.

“Well,” he cleared up his throat. “Happy birthday, Ryouta.”

That name still sounded foreign to his ears. Calling him names or simply Kise – he had made it a rule that they wouldn’t call one another by their given names when their friends were around – was less weird and, well, made him feel less awkward.

Taking a deep breath, he handed the basket to the now aghast model.

“S-senpai,” Kise stuttered, also unable to stick to his boyfriend’s given name yet. “Are those really for me?”

“Of course, idiot! Who else would them be for?”

Yukio wanted to just bury himself on the ground as he watched Kise lift the sunglasses to the top of his head, so that he could see the gift better. There were tears creeping up in his eyes.

“They are… beautiful. And so romantic!”

Arms wrapped around Yukio and his face was pulled against Kise’s shoulder. He felt the wooden basket hitting him softly in his back as Kise nearly suffocated him in that unexpected embrace.

“Thank you, Yukio! I love you so so so much!”

That mix of emotions kept boiling inside of him. He was pissed at Kise for being incapable of getting a hold of himself when they were surrounded by people. He was embarrassed by the PDA, and mostly by the words Ryouta had just blurted. But also, he was feeling happy that his gift had made his boyfriend so genuinely glad.

And well, he was a little happy about that idiot's feelings for him.

It made his dread of looking like a total fool subdue for a second.

“Oi, don’t go making an uproar! We’re in public, goddamit!” he hissed.

That was probably what saved him from being kissed in front of countless passersby.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just too happy!”

Kise seemed to be reluctant as he let go of the embrace he had trapped Yukio into. He took another look at the basket and his hazel eyes glimmered with happiness.

“Hey, senpai. Can I call our plush child Yuki?”

All he got in response was a punch in his lower back.

“Let’s go, Kise. The movie will have started if we don’t rush.”

“You’re so mean! Don’t forget it’s my birthday, okay?”

“Whatever. Hurry!”

Kise’s arm wrapped around his shoulders as they started walking down the street. His other hand carried the wooden basket with pride and care.

Maybe because of that, Yukio didn’t brush his arm off.

Instead, he tried to keep his blushing in check and ignore the eventual glances thrown at them.

“You know, Yukio… Whenever I look at those flowers, it will remind me of your eyes.”

“Shut up. That was not the point!”

_They are meant to make you remember you belong in Kaijou._

“I wonder what Moriyama-senpai and the others will think when I tell them you got me flowers for my birthday,” he chanted, a smirk in his eyes.

“You tell them, and you’re a dead man.”

“How mean, senpai!”

Yukio remained in silence as they walked towards the movie theater. Kise, of course, babbled all the way there. And somehow, Yukio found out he didn’t find it that unpleasant. Kise was happy, and maybe that happiness was brushing on him, too?

“Hey, you… Did you really like the gift? I mean, they aren’t really manly stuff, you know.” As soon as the words came out of his lips, he realized he dreaded the answer.

Kise laughed, and that felt like a punch in his gut. But then, those hazel eyes stared at him with a seriousness that was rare, but not unknown to him. When Kise replied, his voice was reassuring and he had a sincere smile brightening his face.

“Are you kidding me, Yukio? I loved it! Nothing I receive today will be as special, trust me.”

Something about that made Yukio’s heart beat in a brand-new rhythm. It took him a second to realize he was smiling as he heard that answer.

Despite the usual anger, the embarrassment and the stunning excitement all mixed into one… It was nice. It really felt good being able to spoil that idiot a bit.

And also, they could use celebrations for a change.

“Hm. I’ll go buy the tickets.”

He walked towards the ticket booth, thinking that it was fine. That for today, he could earn some more of those smiles. And enjoy his company.

And that maybe, next year… He could manage to come up with something special for that idiot he also loved, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings and titles are haaaard. I'm not very happy about this ending, but I wrote this fic on a whim and I didn't want to take longer to finish it because, well, it was meant to be posted on Kise's bday.  
> I may be able to write something to compensate on KiKasa's day, next month.  
> In case you made this far... thanks for reading it. Leave comments before you go, please. ;)


End file.
